German Sparkle Party
by YaoiCommanderForever
Summary: Prussia is finally fed up with his brother and Austria always being workaholics who have no fun, can he change that?


Prussia stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him, his chest heaving as he panted in anger. "Gott verdammt zose two und zeir total unawesomeness really pisses me off, zey're just so damn BORING!". He had tried everything he could think of to get his uptight little brother and the bespectacled pianist to lighten up but nothing seemed to be working. Prussia marched over to his bed and flopped down onto it, his head landing on his pillow. He heard the crunch of paper and he blinked his eyes in confusion as he stuck his hand under the pillow and pulled out a piece of sparkly paper that was in the colors of the rainbow. A wide grin spread across his face and he bounced up from his bed "HA! Zis is a sure fire bullet proof most awesomest plan I have ever had kesesesese!". Without waisting time he gathered up his laptop and began laying out everything he needed to make his plan a success.  
~time skip~ Germany was sitting at his desk, busily typing away at his computer trying to finish his paper work. Suddenly an e-mail popped up on his screen and he clicked on it. It said that Austria wanted to meet with him to discuss something important. It also gave him a time and place to meet at; what peeked his curiousity was the time, it was so late in the afternoon. Shrugging he sent back a reply that he would be there at the time and place then went back to his work.  
~else where~ Austria was also on his computer though for a slightly different reason, he was typing up new compositions he would try out on his piano later. Suddenly an e-mail popped up from Germany asking him to meet him at a time and place to discuss something important. The time peeked his interest, why would Germany want to meet so late? He sent a message back agreeing then he went back to making his music.  
~else where again~ Prussia cackled in delight when he saw that both of them had agreed to meet at the time and place he had sent to them, now that phase 1 was done it was time to initiate phase 2. With a lot of glee he jumped off his bed and left his room.  
~time skip~ Germany waited at the designated spot for his meeting with Austria, strangely it was right outside of a building he had never been to before though from the looks of it it seemed to be a run down old bar which was very strange and only caused his suspisions to rise. A little bit later Austria came walking up to him "Hallo Germany, I trust sings are going vell for you?". Germany nodded and said to him "Ja, zey are very gute; shall ve get to ze reason vhy ve are here?". "Ja, let's... zough I am a little surprised at ze location you chose..." Austria said as he eyed the bar. Germany gave the Austrian nation a confused look and said "me? but you vere ze v'one to call me here, you chose zis location". Austria returned Germany's look with a confused one of his own "I did nosing of ze sort, I recieved un e-mail saying you had somesing you vished to talk to me about und I vas to meet you here". "But... I didn't send you un e-mail, you sent me v'one" Germany dissagreed. Before it could escalate into a full scale arguement Prussia popped up out of no where and hung his arms around both their shoulders "relax unawesome v'ones, it vas me zat called you bos here". Germany twitched at his brother's usual self obsorbed attitude and asked with poorly concealed irritation "you better have a gute reason to trick ze bos of us into coming here Bruder". "Vhy of course ze awesome me had a very gute reason kleiner bruder kesesesesese, come vis me inside und I'll show you" Prussia said, laughing off his brothers irritation. "I vill not go into such a run down dirty place vis ze likes of you" Austria sniffed as he tried to pull himself out of the ex empires grasp. Gilbert was still surprisingly strong and was able to keep his hold on the pianist "oh come on fancy pants I know you'll like it". "Bruder I don't have time for zis, I have vork to do" Germany scolded him though he didn't move, he knew it was pointless and that Gilbert would find some way or another to get his way. "Zat is v'one of ze reasons I called zis meeting, your bos unawesomely boring und vork to much" Gilbert grumbled with a frown and began dragging them into the run down bar "now come on, ze awesome avaits kesesseseses~". Once they were inside they went over to the bar and Gilbert called to the bar tender. The man that came over to them had sparkly green eyeshadow on his eyes and they were heavily outlined in black eyeliner. Before either confused nations could ask what was going on Gilbert said "Ja is zis ze party?". The man looked them over and raised an eyebrow "Do you like to party party?". Gilbert grinned widely and said "Ja ve like to party party". The man nodded though he still gave them odd looks as he pointed to a hallway "last door at the end". Without further waiting Prussia dragged them down the hall to the door. Quickly Prussia grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open, shoving Germany and Austria inside then following them in and shutting the door behind them. Germany and Austria looked around in bewilderment as they were assaulted by flashing lights and very very loud music. Down below them was a dance floor full of people dancing and grinding to the techno music while a constant rain of glitter and confetti fell on them. Everyone was dressed in some kind of weird, lewd, or down right ridiculous outfit; glow sticks adorning their bodies and makeup on everyones face. "I like German sparkle party (sparkle party, sparkle party) Very hard core sparkle party (sparkle party, sparkle party) German German sparkle party (sparkle party, sparkle party)" where the lyrics of the song they heard and Germany stared around incrediously. He turned to look at his brother and shouted at the top of his lungs, not knowing if he was heard "VHAT ZE HELL IS ZIS?!". Gilbert was moving and bobbing his head to the music, strange plastic stripped glasses that he didn't know his brother had over the others eyes. He seemed to hear Germany's question because he shouted near Germany enough so that he could hear the answer, a grin nearly splitting his face "IT"S A GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY BRUDER! TRY LISTENING BETTER TO ZE LYRICS!". Austria was didn't know what to think about what he was seeing, there were no words for it. Suddenly several people came up from the dance floor and surrounded the nations. They slowly herded Germany and Austria down into the crowd, Germany's last sight of his brother as he was swallowed up by the dancers was of him sticking a sparkly cowboy hat on his head as he sung along to the music.  
~one week later: World meeting~ It was again time for the annual world meeting and this time it was being hosted in Germany (every time it was always held in a different country to make things fair). The meeting was starting as it always had (with America stating some out worldly idea, Japan agreeing with him and England arguing against it, France saying he disagreed with both America and England, England and America ganging up on France, Russia scaring the baltics, and China trying to defuse the situation with his commercially endorced Chinese food). As all the racket was going on only one person seemed to realize that someone was missing. "Ve~ do you know where Germany is Japan? He isn't here and I haven't heard from him in a week" Italy said as he looked over at his black haired friend. Japan looked to him then look around "oh, now that you mention it no I have not heard from German-san for quite some time, I wourd not have noticed his disappearence if you had not pointed it out to me Itary". "I also noticed Prussia and Mr. Austria aren't here either ve~" Italy said as he looked around. This conversation got the attention of the others and they too looked around, noticing the three absentees. "Whoa dude you're right this is totally crazy, Germany never misses a meeting and this is HIS place!" America exclaimed. "Now zat you mention it I 'ave not 'eard from Prussia in a week, ze last time we talked 'e said zat 'e was making it 'is mission to, and I quote, get 'is brozer and zat pompous glasses wearing spoiled brat to 'ave fun, end quote" France said, making air quotations. England scowled at hearing this and said "So it's that ruddy albino's fault two members of the world meeting are missing is it? Bloody perfect, do you happen to know anything else about his so called "plans" frog?". France scowled and glared at the nick name he hated so much, he was way to handsome to be compared to a ugly little frog "non, 'e never specified 'is plans". "Like, what are we gonna do? We can't exactly have a world meeting with countries missing can we?" America asked as he looked around at everyone. Several of them shook their head or made various sounds of disagreement. "Can't you contact him frog and ask him where the ruddy hell his brother and Austria are?" England asked in annoyance. France nodded and pulled his phone out "oui I will try now but I can't guarantee an answer". He dialed Prussia's number and waited for his friend to answer.  
~mean while~ Prussia had been dancing for some time and decided that he needed a drink. He left the dancing area and went up top to the bar to get a drink from the bar tender. While he was waiting for his drink he felt his phone vibrate from inside his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it "HALLO ZIS IS AWESOMENESS SPEAKING!". France cringed and pulled the phone away from his ear "Non need to shout! Mon dieu I sink I am now deaf in one ear". "HUH? VHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Prussia shouted, his ears still ringing from the loud music. "I SAID NON NEED TO SHOUT!" Francis yelled into his phone causing Prussia to cringe and dig his finger into his ear. "nein need to shout jeez I'm not deaf, vhat's up francy pants?" Prussia said as he took his drink from the bar tender and took a drink from it. France scowled and said "what is up is your brozer and Austria are missing, zere is a world meeting going, and you were ze last one to see zem, want to fill moi in?". Gilbert laughed and said "kesesesesese oh man France I have finally done it! If you vere to see zem now du vould not even recognize zem!". France's frown turned into a face of confusion "and what do you mean by zat mon ami?". "You'll have to come see for yourself, come to *insert random address*, zen tell ze bartender and I quote "Ja is zis ze party?" und he'll ask "do you like to party party?" zen you answer depending on how many of you zere are "Ja ve like to party party", he'll point du to a room at ze end of a hall vay, look for us zere; bye France!" and with that Prussia hung up before France could answer. France stared at his phone in confusion then put it back in his pocket. "Well?" England asked impatiently. France looked at him and said "'e told moi zat 'e 'ad succeeded and zat we wouldn't recognize zem any more, 'e told moi to come see for myself and gave moi a address and a very strange password". "Do you think they joined a cult?" America asked with a freaked out look on his face as his imagination ran rampant. France shook his head and said "Non Am rique, it sounded as if 'e was at some kind of club zough I could not 'ear any music, 'e told moi to give a password to a bartender". "Well let's go to this club and drag them back here, we still need to have our meeting" England snapped as he got up from his seat and headed for the door. France, China, Russia, America, Italy, and Japan followed after him, the rest of the countries watching them go. "Frog you're leading" England said as he climbed into the rental car he had got for the time being. France got into his car as did everyone else and without further delay they followed the frenchman to the address that Prussia had give him.  
~time skip~ Once they reached their destination they all parked and got out of their cars, staring at the building in front of them. "You sure this is the right address frog?" England asked with a scowl. "Zis is ze place Prussia told moi..." France said uncertainly as he looked the place over with distaste. "Then let's go" England said and led the way into the bar, every one following him inside. They all looked about but all they saw were some empty tables and a bartender behind the bar. They walked up to it and at the sound of footsteps the bartender turned to look at them. The nations took not of the sparkly green eyeshadow but they didn't say anything about it. The bartender looked over the group and frowned at how they were dressed "can I help you?". Nothing happened for a moment but then England huffed and pushed France to the front. France flailed a bit at the rough push and glared at the offender before turning to the bartender and clearing his throat "um... Ja is zis ze party?". The bartender blinked and for a moment France was afraid he had said it wrong but then the man said "do you like to party party?". France answered "um ja ve like to party party" and the man nodded then answered, pointing down a hall "last door at the end". France nodded then went that way followed by everyone else. When they reached the door France took hold of the handle and pushed the door open. They all filed through and the door closed behind them. What they saw had them in jaw dropping shock. They saw the exact same thing as Austria and Germany saw their first time there, people in weird clothes and make up dancing to techno music under a shower of sparkles and confetti. As the song was ending it was Italy who first saw them, his exclimation drawing the others attentions. Down below in the middle of the dance floor was a raised stage that stood directly below a disco ball that reflected the different colors that were flashing around the room. On the stage stood three figures that all of the nations knew but they couldn't believe it was them. The figure to the left was dressed in a shirt that only had one strap over the left shoulder that was white and covered in sequins, Black booty shorts that were also covered in sequins that were pulled over white hose, black sequin leather high heeled knee high boots adorned his feet, and a black sequined captains hat sat on top of his head. His lips were painted a bright red and neon green glasses covered his eyes. He had several red glow sticks on his wrists, neck and waist. The figure on the right was dressed in a skin tight white sequin non sleaved shirt, red sequin cowboy hat, red sequin neck tie, white sequin booty shorts, red thigh high stockings, and white leather sequin knee high high heeled boots. His lips were painted purple and he had blue glittery eye shadow on his eyes as well as heavy black eye liner. Purple glow sticks were on his neck wrists and waist. Finally the person in the center had a black sequin headband tied around his forehead with the tails trailing down his back, a black sequin bow tie around his neck, a red sequin form fitting tank top, yellow sequin boody shorts, and yellow sequin leather thigh high high heeled boots. His lips had blue lip stick and there was red glittery eye shadow on his eyes as well as black eyeliner. He had blue glow sticks on his neck, wrists and waist as well. Down there with everyone else were Prussia, Austria, and Germany respectively. The other nations stood gawking as the next song began to play, everyone else including the three on the stage dancing. "Ja is zis ze party, I like German sparkle party (sparkle party, sparkle party) I like German sparkle party (sparkle party, sparkle party)". The three down on the stage moved in time with the music and each other, as if they had been dancing together for a very long time and knew the others movements by heart. All the others could do is watch, their mouths hanging wide open and their eyes bugging out of their head. When the song ended Germany, Prussia, and Austria hopped down from the stage and were replaced by several other just as eccentrically dressed people. The three waded through the sea of dances as the next song came on and they started up the stairs, their chests heaving for air from the workout they had dancing. Prussia, the one in the lead, was the first to spot them. With a huge grin he hurried up the stairs, the boots not slowing him down in the least. He gestured for them to head back out into the bar since he couldn't be heard over "disco pogo". Doing as told the other nations headed out of the room, the last to come out was Austria and the door shut behind him. The three missing nations and ex nation also had glitter paint covering their faces and limbs. "FRANCY PANTS YOU MADE IT!" Prussia shouted with a big grin as he threw his arms wide open. France didn't know what to say, he didn't even think he could get his voice to work; Prussia had been correct Germany and Austria had changed so much that they were almost unrecognizable. Finally it was England who spoke up "JUST WHAT IN BLOODY GOD'S NAME ARE YOU THREE DOING! WHAT IS ALL THIS!". "You need to listen to ze lyrics better England, it's a sparkle party sparkle party very hard core sparkle party~" Austria said with a smile, singing the last nine words. Prussia and Germany bobbed their heads when he sang the words, a grin on Germany's face while Prussia smirked almost to the point of his face cracking. "Like... dudes we're in a meeting and you're off partying... Soooo not cool!" America whined even if he did find the type of party a bit strange, it looked fun never the less. "I should have brought ze two of zem here years ago, after half un hour zey finally gave in and joined ze party kesesseseseses!~" Prussia said as he threw his arms around Austria's and Germany's necks. "So... zis was your big plan mon ami?" France asked as he eyed their clothes. "Actually I didn't even sink of zis until after I gave up, it vas so hard trying to get ze two of zem to do anysing besides vork" Prussia said as he shook his hips "now ve are ze sparkle party trio!". Italy walked up to Germany, his eyes which were open looking the other up and down "Ve... Germany? are you happy now?". Germany looked back at him and grinned, reaching out and ruffling the Italian's hair "Ja Italy, I am finally happy". "Well this is all bloody well and good but I hope you all realize that right now we are supposed to be in a ruddy meeting about the worlds problems but instead we are standing in a dirty dank bar that is above a bloody rave!" England snapped. Everyone looked in his direction but it was Germany who said something first "anyv'one up for a dance?". There were murmured agreements all around and one by one they went back through the door until England was the last one left "IS ANYBODY DAMN WELL LISTENING TO ME?!". The only answer he got were the words "Do you like to party?". England sighed, his shoulders slumping and he said with the song "I love to party" then followed the others inside. 


End file.
